


Simply One Of The Fallen

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Interesting, It's olddd, M/M, Sex, Violence-ish? towards the end, Yaoi, from another account, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Ciel is part of the Seraph in Heaven and he has zero memories of family, friend or who he was before he ended up there. However it's when he's sent to Earth to figure out the sky rocket of souls being taken, he comes to meet Sebastian Michaelis. Not knowing why, Ciel feels that he knows him. Now it's a decision whether to give in, learn about his past even with the dark fate ahead.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2016. It might seem a bit sloppy, though I don't think it's painfully sloppy but still I am self conscious about it as it is old. But I've been wanting to do some more black butler and it's so hard getting it out of me. It's like there's some kind of block on my creativity when it comes to writing some fanfiction that I really want too. Fuck, I want to actually write an mpreg of SebaCiel but that won't come out right either. But oh well, here's an older story of mine that I think is good enough to come on here! So enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I am aware Hannah Annafellows could never, and I mean never, be in an angelic sort of council. God am I aware of it. But please, I was like fifteen or sixteen when I wrote it (being nineteen now that seriously sounds like a stupid excuse) but please don't just rip this apart for that one reason.

Heaven wasn't all it was truly cracked up to be, or so Ciel thought. He had zero memories, none whatsoever, of a life before opening his eyes to the bright world that had surrounded him and he'd been rather...naive, when other's had talked to him but he had zero patience when they took on a patronizing tone to him and he almost punched all of them in the face but it seemed at that moment his back burned with a fierce pain that had him screaming. Looking back at the memory, he wished someone had told him that it was wings coming through, but no one said anything just allowing him to scream and scream in pain until his throat hurt badly and his wings sliced through his skin easily as a knife slicing through butter.

That was promptly five centuries ago. Or was it six? Seven? It was hard to keep track of time, after all he had more than enough time on his hands to deal with and keeping track of the centuries he'd been in existence wasn't a very fun past time that he didn't want to take up doing in the slightest bit like others usually did as a way to sort of threaten or hold a bet or deal over someone else's head. The Seraph had nothing but time on their hands so it seemed and they loved the free time to pity humans half the time and the other times they just screwed each other out of money when the Great and All Powerful God wasn't looking. The one angel that hated Ciel and Ciel mutually hated, was Ash.

He could swap his forms as easily as air, going from male to female in the blink of an eye which strangely disgusted Ciel but it was also just how the man truly was, with his personality and what spouted out of his mouth half the time. Ash hated Ciel because the bluenette was part of the Seraph, the highest rank an angel could ever truly wish to be in but it was difficult to be a part of it, either God decided to amp you up to the Third Rank among all the Seraph or you were just awoken as part of the Seraph and accepted as easy as breathing. Ciel was one of those people categorized as the later.

"Ciel. Ciel. Ciel!" Ciel blinked dragging his blank, empty stare to the person next to him. Her name was Elizabeth, she had long spirals of golden hair and a long, curled cowlick and laughing green eyes, she-just like the rest of them- had no last name, no recollection of who she was once before she got there and she was just as empty headed as all the other females it seemed.

"What do you want Elizabeth." Ciel sighed out turning his head to look forward while cupping his chin with his hand softly and he then lifted his hand up rubbing his eye softly.

"I've told you time and time before to call me Lizzy!" The blonde had a little snappish tone as she looked at Ciel with a narrowing of her emerald green eyes as her pink lips pursed. "And I was going to say, someone from among the Seraph or something wants to speak with you, probably about our binding ritual coming up." A binding ritual was what angels, Seraphim or not, were bound together for eternity to become Mates and populate the spans of Heaven or even on Earth, but also to just be together with a male's best fit female and some twisted humor among the angels decided to Bind him to Elizabeth.

"I see. Well I shall go and seek them out in just a while." Ciel monotonously said as he looked straight forward letting his hair fall into his face slightly. Lately, it was a new thing, Ciel felt like he was forgetting something tremendously important but it was an easy impulse to push down and away, focusing on his existence and those around him, but the feeling sometimes nagged at him, as it was today.

"You know, Ciel, you could show some emotion once in a while," Lizzy spoke softer this time as her eyes darkened and her golden brows pulled together tightly. "You've been all gloom and doom since-" A hand was then slapped over her mouth as her eyes widened and a little squeak left her hand into the palm over her mouth as she blinked at Ciel's now dark look.

"Don't. I don't want you to say that name- _ **ever**_ \- in my presence. You've pushed my patience, so I would now like to be alone, Elizabeth." Ciel snapped then pulled his hand away and turned his head to look outside again with a fierce scowl painted over his features and Lizzy got a sad look before nodding and turning to run off somewhere, he didn't know or bothered to care, as he stared out the window. Ciel clenched his jaw hard enough that his teeth made a soft gritting noise as he glared at nothing when footsteps behind him caught his lack interest. "I said go away Elizabeth!"

"To think, you'd talk to your future Mate in such a manner. Such rudeness shouldn't be tolerated." A voice tsks making Ciel tense up his eyes becoming like flint and cold instantly as he looked over his shoulder to glare at the white haired angel behind him, his violet eyes dancing yet glaring at the same time it seemed.

"Shut up, Ash. I never asked your damn opinion!" Ciel snaps out again glaring at the angel before the white haired man took on a dark look rushing forward slamming Ciel to the window he stood in front of, a white gloved hand squeezing Ciel's throat tightly making a few soft choking noises to leave his lips as he glared weakly at Ash.

"You should watch your mouth, it'll get you in much serious trouble one day." Ash growled into his ear squeezing tighter almost as a display that he could easily choke and kill Ciel right then and there if he truly wished before he let go smiling pleasantly making Ciel glare as he trembled sucking in breathes rubbing his throat. "However, the Council along with Him would wish to speak with you, seems there's something troubling with you they want to work out."

"Fine. You could've just told me that, you bastard. No need to choke a fucking seventeen year old!" Ciel snapped as his blue eyes flashed with anger at the elder and the white haired man smiled wider.

"How would you know your human age? No one is sure of their human age, I mean if you base it off your looks then yes that makes sense, but you shouldn't begin understanding in human years how old you are. Interesting." Ash's voice started coming out in a purr that raked claws up and down Ciel's back as he glared as hard as possible, condemning the man to a fiery death in his mind. "Well, little Ciel, I think it'd be best you get going. All though," Ash stepped forward again quickly making Ciel flinch just barely making it look like a little light twitch. "I have no qualms choking a seventeen year old stupid, silly boy. Just you remember that."

"You're a disgusting creature, filthy, you shouldn't be in existence, He should just kill you as you stand." Ciel spat out then shoved past Ash who seemed to be growling light with anger and Ciel grinned as he rushed off. He got the last word. He always, always got the last word no matter what. He walked down a long hall that always made him a touch dizzy for it seemed to always stretch on and on without ending it seemed half the time but now that he walked with purpose he had zero fear or that touch of dizziness while he walked.

Ciel was seventeen in human years, it was easy when comparing the time, era, his angel years and doing the math, as a human he would be seventeen plus he looked much older than a thirteen or even fourteen year old should. He paused in front of a mirror that was hanging in the hall, strange and egotistic as it was to put a bloody mirror there, Ciel turned looking at his reflection. He was tall, about five foot seven, had shaggy hair that just barely touched his shoulders that was a dark black blue color and rich, deep blue eyes and pale skin.

He was attractive to say the least, if he was a female he'd be drop dead gorgeous, but because of his personality barely anyone could see beyond it, to look him in the eyes and see he _wanted_ a challenge with those around him, wanted to push his limits and order those around him to his bidding, but they didn't and it made Ciel...bored.

Then, with a large realization and a tiny jerk that he saw faintly echoed in the mirror, he realized that he was bored being _here_. The life was much to peaceful, watching humans and taking bets, speaking with others, carrying on duties, he was _bored_ with all of this and he wanted something more, something that'd make him feel alive unlike the current state he was in.

He blinked looking away from his reflection scowling at the ground lightly before running forward, his bare feet slapping lightly against the floor as he rushed to the door opening it and ran down the cold, stone circular steps that lead to the Council room as he clenched his jaw tightly. Running down the stairs was easy, easier than easy, but going UP them was going to be Hell itself.

Though, as he ran with urgency, his right eye began to twitch and got little pangs in it like it was either burning or itching, which happened a lot but he never mentioned it to anyone but he stopped rubbing at his eye aggressively with the heal of his palm huffing gently as he rubbed until the sensation stopped then ran down the stairs once more, jumping down large sections and landing easily only to run again and he sighed as he ran down the stairs quickly, his hand resting on the railing. Sometimes this really sucked.

He mentioned once before to the Council and to Him that his right eye itched, burned and twitch sometimes, much to their strange panic and told him it was nothing but it was the panic, the fear and resentment in their eyes as they sent him away, that made him question whether it was really _was_ nothing or if there was something more. But he always pushed away the notion that there could be something wrong, so he shoved the thoughts away while dashing down the third rounding stair case huffing gently hating this and he felt like screaming with victory when he finally got to the very bottom of the stairs.

He paused in front of the double doors in front of him, large and pure white made out of some wood but felt like marble, cold like the rest of the room which seemed to just suck something out of him, gave him pricks running up and down his spine. Everything-and he meant absolutely everything- in Heaven was just white, or gold, no other colors seemed to freaking exist in this place which sometimes made his right eye twitch but with irritation, but being alive for six or seven centuries would make you think you'd get used to the white and gold color theme but not to Ciel, if anything it made him annoyed. His hand clenched into a tight fists against the smooth wood of the doors as his jaw clenched tightly and his brows came together as a flash of anger, resentment, towards this room and the Council went through Ciel.

The last time they'd summoned him here, it was to see the one person-absolute **one** person- that Ciel got along with the most was banished from Heaven after having his wings stripped and sent to Earth. Loki didn't deserve it, they could've given him a less severe punishment, after it all it wasn't truly his fault, it couldn't be but everyone seemed to think that it had been. Loki was-had been nearly as tall as Ciel, he had had shaggy chestnut colored hair and bright, moss green eyes that seemed to pierce through Ciel but in a strangely delightful way and they had been good friends for five centuries, a long time in angel ways, but when they shared a kiss -just _one kiss_ \- they ripped Loki's wings and banished him.

Ciel knew it was deeply unfair to him, to Loki, that the Council sent him away without hearing him out, without letting him explain and just decided to banish Loki like they had nothing better to do. The door opened quickly in front of him, making him jolt lightly as his wide eyes snapped up to meet cold green ones that made Ciel narrow his eyes lightly. The Grim Reapers- or Shinigami as they liked to be call, for one of them said the Japanese term was better, more bad ass, but he refused too- were those who had committed suicide and God decided they needed to work off their debt for throwing away their lives.

Whether it was short or indefinitely they worked it didn't matter, but Ciel had been around long enough to know most of the Grim Reapers at least. William T. Spears scowled down back at him, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses and Ciel had the deep, devious urge to yank the man's glasses off his face and throw them towards the stairs and see if he could find them, because he always found it hilarious when a Grim Reaper lost his glasses because they all had terrible, terrible sight.

"Are you entering or just going to stand and stare." William said in a low, bored sounding tone that got Ciel's brow twitching lightly once before shoving past the man, the floor cold underneath his bare feet as he padded into the room.

The room, he had to admit, was beautiful with silk white curtains framing large stained glass windows that the light from outside always managed to pour through, the floor was white with the diagonal patterns of one gold tile and the floor was shiny, like they'd spent nothing but clean it over and over until it nearly reflected like a mirror. The large Council bench was made of solid white oak, that felt cool like marble just like the door but this room held both a bad feeling and bad memories for Ciel.

"Ciel, how are you?" A woman with long hair, with a soft lavender color it seemed, large navy blue eyes and light brown skin like a cup of coffee that had large quantities of milk, was how Ciel would describe her. Her name was Hannah, he didn't know of her last name but he knew it definitely stared with an A. There was several other people along the bench that looked at him with what seemed like disdain which was new.

"I'm fine." Ciel replied back stiffly when Hannah smiled soft at him.

"Ciel, you know you are quite possible the pride and joy of our Seraph rank. It's because of this and how important it is, we want to send you on a little...mission." Hannah said locking her hands together as Ciel fought the urge to narrow his eyes and snap out for her to hurry and tell him as his jaw clenched tight. "We want you to go down to Earth."

"Why? What is it that involves or implores me to go down there?" Ciel asked in a monotone way as he tried to keep expression but honestly he was questioning why the hell they were sending him and not someone else.

"Because we've noticed a sky rocketing of souls being devoured and bodies being found that are members of the church we have in London. You are, naturally, our most trusted confident, and are the most smartest out of most of the Seraph, we believe you can get straight down to the reason as to why the souls are disappearing." Hana explained as her navy blue eyes darkened even further, her lips pressing together after speaking and Ciel the urge to raise his brow and make a wise crack then refuse flat out. "You will be sent now, of course, before your binding ritual."

"I.. see. And is there a certain time span I'm to go down and come back?" Ciel asked keeping his voice even and any and all emotion from entering it, as hi blue eyes zeroed in straight on Hannah's as she raised a white brow seeming to think then smiled. She was a ruthless woman, but to put it lightly, Ciel seemed to find that she was quite possibly the nicest member of the Council.

"No. Take the time needed, but we want you to make this fast, but if you want a time limit then we can offer you one." Hannah said leaning back in her seat crossing her legs as she rested her conjoined hands into her lap staring down at Ciel just as evenly as he looked at her.

"No, that is fine. I'll get it figured out and wrapped up before long and before the binding ritual." Ciel replied making Hannah nod in satisfaction as a smile curved over her lips.

"Great. Now, close your eyes and we shall send you down, it's been said travel from here to the earthly plain isn't very comforting and quite nauseating." Hannah said with a purse of her lips before lifting her hand, her darkly painted nails glinting softly making Ciel envious for a moment. Of course the woman could have dark nails but the moment he paints his nails blue it's a big damn crime.

Ciel choked down his strange bout of envy and shut his eyes waiting as his wings tucked themselves against his back tightly and before he knew it it felt like static electricity was crackling across his skin and with just one breath he felt his body, maybe the very cells of his body, humming quickly as his body rushed through the portal or even tunnel Hannah sent him down and as he got closer to Earth he felt a strange...tugging.

Not to a particular thing, but more like to a _person_. Like this person was waiting from him and had been waiting impatiently and would find him. It was a feeling Ciel didn't like as he closed his eyes tight and no matter how hard he tried to push the feeling away it was the strange, very strange, image of sinfully full lips tugging into a smirk that gave him the most intense feeling of déjà vu. Why?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also mention this! I will be going through, to the best of my abilities, and correcting certain sentences that make no sense or seem just horribly stupid. Run on sentences. So somethings will be minor changed but nothin' big seeing as I don't think I've ever had anyone on my fanfiction account come to this one. Eh, but that's what'll be taking place though so don't be afraid to point out if something looks weird or sounds weird! Oh, and there is a kind of minor flash back sex scene so skip that if you do not like that kinda thing!

There's something about fear, the shrinking of the pupils, the way the heart beats faster filling the small space between one person's body and the other, how the fear made everything spicier with the after taste of fear and the salty taste of sweat lingering on the skin. It makes the heart jump, the one inflicting such fear, how excitement bubbled up and made joy, demented and sick, swell inside of a person.Only in this case, it wasn't a person or even a human that was inflicting this kind of situation. Sebastian Michaelis sighed as the body he'd previously held in his hands slumped and fell to the ground, the bitter taste of the soul he'd consumed lingered in his mouth like a disgusting after taste that made him want to cringe just a bit but it fulfilled him enough for the time being.

He didn't think he'd have to go out for new souls for a while, but over the centuries he'd found himself feeding on human souls more often than usual but he just chalked it up to just hunger, to the greed and feeling of feeding on a soul and he looked down at the body that now laid at his feet, narrowing his eyes with distaste and he made a small little tch noise before walking forward to the opening of the alley way. He then moved his gloved hands over his hair slowly as though to smooth it down though it was not needed.

Sebastian sucked in a breath, the taste of sweat, heat, salt and even blood, the scent of young human life, adult and elderly life was tantalizing but he was able to ignore it as he began walking down the street. Humans. He never cared for them, couldn't say he cared for them or he hadn't for a very long time, after all it had been Ciel Phantomhive who'd managed to get under his skin, someone he actually _allowed_ to get under his skin, that by the time it was near their end. The boy had died so suddenly his soul had already gone to wherever it is souls go to when not consumed by a human, Heaven or even Purgatory by the time Sebastian had found him and that had left no lingering feel of his bright, brilliant soul.

Sebastian walked at an even pace, his tail coat fluttering ever so gently with his steps as he moved along the humans, the Phantomhive crest that once rested above his right breast had been taken off and left on his old master's desk when the boy had died for he felt no need to be reminded of him. That's what he thought, anyhow, but the truth was he wanted to forget that he'd ever felt a shred of human longing for the small, dark haired boy. But he knew that no matter how many contracts he got into, how many souls he stole, he'd never be anything other than Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family.

His lips pursed softly as he walked he adjusted his crisp white gloves before a soft throbbing of his heart, the organ he thought was non existent and dead in his chest, moved as his eyes flashed a bright iridescent swirl of magenta for a brief second before settling back to the dark red they were that widened lowly. It was the first time, in a very very long time, that he felt surprise and shock at the feeling when the back of his left hand began to tingle softly and throb slowly before getting fiercer, blazing against his hand that made his eyes widen anew before a low smirk curled over his lips.

"Ah, master it seems you're back. I wonder..." Sebastian sighed out then smirked wider in his old usual way,a feeling wriggling up when a frown instantly replaced the wide smirk as a memory, small and unwanted as it was, wriggled free as well to swim over Sebastian's mind and he shut his eyes lightly frowning soft.

* * *

_Ciel panted fast and quick against his chest, his little human limbs trembling softly as he clutched onto Sebastian tightly with his eye shut equally tight with concentration. Sebastian let out a growl of satisfaction with ever rise and drop of Ciel's lithe body, the tightening warmth of Ciel's body that engulfed him with every single drop and Sebastian had to admit the rhythm his master was going at was rather maddening. His large hands gripped Ciel's sides, his fingers digging into the soft flesh possessively as he began thrusting up hard against Ciel making the young boy cry out as his body shook hard._

_Sebastian rolled over spreading the bluenette's legs wider as he thrusted his hips faster, nearly snapping them hard and quickly as he growled softly and lowly with each hard snap of his hips he gave and every cry that escaped Ciel's lips. The bluenette panted quickly as hands clenched and clutched at the bed sheets beneath him as his back arched with a particularly hard thrust from Sebastian that made him cry out loudly a his eyes rolled back with the pleasure that flooded and threatened to drown Ciel._

_With another, particularly loud cry, his orgasm reached and crested quickly sending Ciel over the edge of pleasure screaming his butlers name over and over, like a devout person screaming to their God that had shivers racing up and down Sebastian's back as his own orgasm reached it's peek and he slid out of his master, the warm semen seeing to trickle softly out of his master's entrance and he leaned to the side but holding the smaller frame to his body as the shaky breath escaping his master made his skin warm gently._

_"Sebastian, I have a favor of you." Ciel murmurs tiredly as his eyes drooped dangerously over his hot red cheeks as his smaller hand found Sebastian and their fingers interlocked instinctively it seemed._

_"I'm yours to do as you please, young master. You needn't ask for a favor, for I shall end up doing it anyhow." Sebastian replied as his hand held Ciel's while his right hand stroked his master's lower back softly and Ciel looked at Sebastian from under his long, soft looking lashes that made his contract mark in his right eye burn brighter._

_"If I die, don't do anything. But if I am to ever-not that I believe it- to be reborn or step onto this Earth again, I want you to find me." Ciel sounded hazy, almost breathlessly and drunkenly despite not having one sip of alcohol, but seemed drunk off the experience they just now shared._

_"Is that what you wish for me to do?" Sebastian asked with a furrowing of his brow as he looked at his master who's eyes had shut as his lips parted softly taking little breathes, his hair sticking to his face due to the sweet and he blinked gently._

_"Yes, Sebastian. I order you to do so." Ciel mumbles before slipping off to sleep as Sebastian's red eyes looked at Ciel's now sleeping face, bright with surprise. Then his lips turned up into his usual, trade mark smirk as his head dipped and said smirk pressed to his master's hair softly._

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

No wonder Sebastian's seal was reacting so intensely! His master must be back after all it would make the most sense and Sebastian was a demon, he had more than enough time to find his master, to remind him of who he was and what their relationship had been composed off. And yet for some reason he felt a ping of that human emotion dread in his chest. Demons do not feel dread, they don't feel compassion, they don't feel envy, they don't feel love; they feel greed, lust,hunger and so much more, but never of the later feelings, it was considered to be impossible.Yet Sebastian _had_ felt compassion, _had_ felt envy when Lady Elizabeth fawned over his master when she arrived, _had_ felt some form of love that he had held for his master before the boy had died. Sebastian still didn't understand how his master had died, who had done it, though he had some feeling of how it happen and who must have done it. He growled gently yet again as that memory wriggled up and out much like the other one as his feet continued moving.

* * *

_"Sebastian, go out and get something to prepare dinner with the usual desert. We have the Midfords' coming over today and I want everything to be done in complete perfection for I don't wish to hear Francis snap about it." Ciel said without looking up from his paper work as Sebastian blinked gently looking at Ciel with a little surprise then nodded gently standing up._

_"I shall start preparing everything now then, my lord." Sebastian said receiving a curt nod in response from his master before he walked over smirking as Ciel remained devoted to he work and Sebastian reached his side, moving a gloved hand out turning Ciel's head placing a kiss onto his master's lips._

_He kissed him deeply his lips moving slowly yet hotly against Ciel's making the bluenette tremble softly once, Sebastian licking his lower lip softly then nibbling gently on his lips before Ciel's lips opened in response making Sebastian want to smirk as his tongue snaked into Ciel's mouth moving over every crevice of Ciel's mouth before stroking the muscle against Ciel's own tongue before it began moving as if taking on a life of it's own. Ciel's breath came unevenly through his nose as he kissed back, making Sebastian smile before pulling back, a small line of saliva seemed to have slide down and dribbled down Ceil's chin, making Sebastian smirk again leaning in licking the little line away before standing straight to the door leaving his master flushed, wide eyed and trembling with want._

_Sebastian didn't feel anything amiss, seeing as he was a demon after all, he would've sensed that something was a little different but not one little thing amiss. Not even the servants were out of order. He went out with the list Ciel have given him, sure to make it fast and get back to begin preparing also to get back to his master. Of course, when he'd gone out, when he'd gotten any and all ingredients. Suddenly it seemed like a hush spread over the market and there was quiet, barely there, whispers on how the Phantomhive Manor had just been attacked. It spread like wild fire, how the call for the police had gone out but it was much to late for it, as the speculations went on.  
_

_It was presumed that, by the time even the Yard got there that not a single person remained alive. Now Sebastian didn't believe that as he began walking, slowly picking up his speed among the humans, his left hand beginning to throb softly with irritation and he'd dropped all the items he'd bought then used his supernatural, blinding speed to get to the manor. It was in there that the scarlet ribbon and the scent of it heavy in the air. He rushed up the stairs, down the familiar halls taking familiar turns until he reached his masters study and slammed open the door. In this state of slowly growing urgent, nearly blind panic, was but one thing that got Sebastian's attention, causing his eyes to widen slightly and that was the sight of the dark hair that nearly looked blue, tainted dark with blood that'd made time seem to freeze._

_Sebastian, at first, humanly and foolishly tried to deny that his master would be caught and slaughtered in such a way so easily but when a wetness seeped onto his glove along with a fierce throbbing and the distinct burn of someone sliding glass into his skin  repeatedly made him look down at his left hand taking his glove off where his contract seal was seeping small lines of blood so dark it looked black and was throbbing viciously before it all stopped which confirmed only one thing. Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive line, was dead._

* * *

Sebastian realized he'd come to a complete stop, his legs immobile refusing to move in the slightest bit, his hand still throbbing and burning it seemed, glowing a soft purple like color under his glove and he frowned before tucking his hand away into a pocket proceeding to force his legs forward. He felt like he didn't want to move forward, surprisingly, but he forced his muscles to move and so they did as he walked, his face like a blank slate but his eyes were searching among the humans to sense, to feel where the pull was coming from. Then all of it-the throbbing, burning, pulling sensations, even the softly glowing mark- just stopped dead cold.

He blinked in surprise looking around, turning his head from left to right feeling genuine surprise as to why it all stopped so coldly, so suddenly, as he blinked gently again then he saw a shock of long, red hair. Though he hated to do it, really hated too, Sebastian pursed his lips and gathered his courage as he walked closer to the flamboyant red head who had stopped once and Sebastian caught up to the red head rather easily and silently, for Grell let out a little screech then whipped around, fear painted over his features before a smile spread across his lips revealing long, sharp shark like teeth.

"Bassy!" Grell then squealed moving to throw his arms around the demon, who steppe rather quickly making the red head stumble gently for a second.

"Grell, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Sebastian asked dully, like he didn't really care at all what Grell was supposed to be doing and Grell must have sensed that for he raised a fierce red brow.

"Why curious all of a sudden? Not that I'm not loving you paying the smidgen-est about of attention to me, I'm more curious as to why." Grell said crossing his arms as his green eyes met Sebastian's red ones.

"Just curiosity, not like there's not much to do lately." Sebastian deadpanned as he looked at Grell who just shrugged softly. "Anything new, I should ask."

"Not much new. However, there's an angel on Earth a very important one I guess. Ciel's his name." Grell said making Sebastian raise a slight brow as Grell flashed another grin. "Not that I'd be able to reveal whether it's the same Ciel as the little brat you served before."

"Grell." It was the growling of Grell's name that got the red head's eyes widening slightly as his amusement disappeared.

"Don't tell you me you-" He gasped but was cut off by a brutal glare from Sebastian as Grell just stared at him with wide, shocked and surprised eyes as his red brows arched up lightly a bit as his hands covered his mouth.

"Shut it, Reaper. I won't be afraid the kick the ever loving hell out of you." Sebastian snapped when a soft throb sparked through Sebastian's left hand and those red eyes narrowed and leveled on Grell again. "Now tell me, is this Ciel the same one?"

"I can't tell you! I really can't, it's against so many rules you don't understand. I'm not allowed to disclose the names and positions of angels once they're in the earthly plain. Even though I have told there was an important angel on Earth that's the only thing I can say, I can't help you Bassy." Grell said looking almost...sincere, his brows pulled together but the demon felt no compassion or sympathy for the pouting red head.

"Fine. I'll just find this angel on my own then." Sebastian said before moving past Grell who, surprisingly for the first time, let the demon slide past as his saddened gaze followed him when long black nails brushed across Grell's cheek every so lightly and he turned his head looking at Undertaker, his green eyes shining from beneath his bangs as he looked at the red head.

"It's begun hasn't it? They'll find one another and the boy will have a very big decision to make." Undertaker said solemnly for a moment before a wide grin curved over his lips and a low series of chuckles left his lips. "I'm very curious to see how this shall end once it begins."


	3. Chapter Three

To say he was overwhelmed could be an understatement, a very big understatement. Ciel had never been down to Earth before so he had to admit he was lost for some time. That is until he immediately managed to merge with the humans easily blending in which was natural after all. He thought he was doing good not to show his rigid awkwardness until his right eye started to throb with a burning edge so vicious he nearly doubled over with the pain. It lasted not more than three minutes and it it had passed just as quickly which left him with the clear minded choice of now needing to find a place to sleep for the night. As he walked, the further and further he went, he felt an insistent tugging towards someplace, like he needed to get there but he wasn't sure where but again, this was easy to ignore. He finally found a small hotel to stay, paying with the money he'd been handed from Grell, Ronald and William, giving him enough to get by for a month at the very least which gave Ciel a sort of dead line.

In his hotel room, on the dusty bed, was where he laid on the bed his hair messy and a lock of his hair managing to tickle his cheek as the crisp pillow under his head seemed cool and he turned his cheek into it closing his eyes as his body relax, curving into the bed in such a way that he felt that he could easily fall asleep right then and there but his eyes opened when a throbbing began to start in his right eye yet again, not painful just a pressuring throb that got his anger and irritation sparking crazily. Why was his eye doing this?Why was it even hurting in the first goddamn place?

He growled as he dug the heel of his palm into his eye irritably until the throbbing let up and he flopped back glaring at the ceiling of his room. This was becoming a very big pain in the ass, he was tired of it and he honestly wished he could rip his right eye out just to get this pain, these waves and bursts of it, to stop once and for all, but something was keeping him from tearing his eye out and he didn't know what, just that he'd need it.One, being it was his eye. He needed it to see. And the second...well he didn't truly know. He was an angel he could just grow another one or have it replaced. He sighed out rolling onto his side before sitting up pulling the sheets down, lifting his body up to make it easier, then wiggled under the sheets pulling said sheets up to his chin a surprising yawn escaping his lips. He shifted rubbing his head into the pillow before turning half of his face deeply into the pillow inhaling the soft, slightly sweet scent of the pillow. He let his lashes lower softly, his lips parting into another yawn as he rubbed his eye softly with his free hand and he felt every muscle in his body slowly relaxing and with another, large yawn, he managed to sink into a slow, black velvet sleep.

* * *

_"S-Sebastian! I-I can't-Ah! " Ciel gasped out as his nails hooked into pale, nearly blindingly white skin, a curve crossing over full lips gave him the deepest urge to smash his own lips against._

_"What is it? Tell me." Sebastian purred as his hands swept up Ciel's sides slowly, the feel of his bare hands on his skin was like crackling lightening and he wanted more of the feeling, more of this person than he could possibly ever have._

_"I c-can't-Ngh!- take much- Ah!- more!" Ciel cried out when Sebastian hooked his arms around Ciel's knees spreading his legs wider as his hips hit forward with powerful, hard thrusts as he smirked widely with each hard thrust that drew a loud scream or cry from Ciel._

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Sebastian purred out as his hand moved up to brush a thumb across a red, abused yet hard nipple making Ciel cry out again as his hips began thrusting back against Sebastian as best as he possibly could as his hands were pulled away from Sebastian's body only to have his slender wrists held tight in his large hand, then placed above his head._

_"Ah! M-More! More Sebastian! Harder!" Ciel screamed out as his stomach tightened with a familiar, hot burning feeling that was rushing through his veins only to pool low in his stomach as he trembled but he wiggled his hands in Sebastian's tight grip as though he could break free of the hold._

_But he couldn't and he longed to dig his nails into Sebastian again, to feel that he could be attached and tied to something in the waves of lust and pleasure slapping over his mind and body making it hard to breath. Ciel struggled to suck in a large proper breath as his cheek burned and he cried out loudly with the increase of speed and intensity, Sebastian's eyes darkening in a way Ciel loved to see. He cried out as his prostate was hit upon and then thoroughly abused with each hard thrust Sebastian gave and he moaned rolling his hips in approval of a particularly hard thrust._

_He wiggled his hands lightly in Sebastian's grip as his breath came thick and fast, his skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat as he shut his eyes tightly his legs jerking upwards in a sharp motion that jabbed straight into the sides of Sebastian's back, which should've hurt, but he just smirked down at him. Ciel gasped breathes in and out, tried to breathe yet he felt he couldn't. His skin ripped with flames of arousal like he was being eaten alive and his back arched up as his hands clenched into fists as a loud scream, almost classified as a shriek, left his lips when his orgasm struck so intensely it was like it burned it's way into his cells, down to his very memory._

* * *

When Ciel woke up his cheeks were flushed a dark red and hot to the touch, his skin breaking out in goosebumps, his heart hammered against his ribs solidly and hard. His muscles twitched and his pants felt way to tight for his liking and he was throbbing painfully for someone's touch. His breath came out in soft heavy breathes as he blushed hotly trembling gently rolling onto his back, feeling like every movement started sparks inside of him and the feel of his clothes rubbing against his skin made his muscles twitch and tremble beneath the sensation. His fingers twitched crazily with an urge, a deep urge, to reach down and satisfy himself but he knew he shouldn't -  _couldn't-_ which made the urge to do so all the more tempting. He felt a bit surprised, but not by much, that he wanted to satisfy his needs for he didn't think anyone could know but he knew they were watching him, could almost feel their stares boring into him hotly.

He got up with his hands and legs trembling softly as he swallowed thickly blushing darkly moving one of his shaking hands through his hair softly as he sucked in a few deep breathes. It wasn't uncommon to have erotic dreams, he knew it wasn't, but some part of him felt like it was both wrong and right to have a dream such as that one. Yet he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't a real dream but a memory that seemed so fake he felt it couldn't possibly be real. He walked to the door of his room, grabbing a coat he'd been given pulling it on buttoning it up quickly as a wave of tiredness moved over him yet the same urge to satisfy himself remained. He opened the door, remembering not to forget his key, only shove it promptly into his pocket then walked out as his hair stirred lightly even as his cheeks burned softly and insistently as he moved quickly down a small set of stairs to the front door keeping his head bowed slightly only to rush outside.

He sucked in a cool breeze, grateful it was summer and not some colder month, and sighed out leaning back against the bricks of the building and he tilted his head back letting it thunk softly against the wall sucking breathes in and out slowly but surely. It was as though he was trying to breath and expel something out of him which seemed to help a bit as he closed his eyes feeling a wave of fatigue move over him again and he wanted nothing more than to go inside, to sleep, but he found himself a little afraid to sleep for he feared he would have the same dream again.Then a shiver moved down his spine quickly and much like lightening as his cheeks burned. He knew he should be disgusted, _should_ be afraid to have that dream, but there was something so deliciously erotic and right about having that dream that he actually wanted to have it again as much as he didn't want too. It felt like there was a memory inside of him, something he knew was there was something there waiting to unravel inside of him and make him remember. Was the name of the man, the creature, in his dream surely someone named Sebastian?

Was he of some importance to him? If he was, if he somehow knew this Sebastian, then he needed to find out how he did. But then...he didn't want too know. If was truly someone important shouldn't they be together now then? If they were together in...that way then they should be together right now talking or something of the sort? Ciel himself didn't know how relationships such as that were supposed to go, it seemed like in the dream it was causal yet it truly wasn't and it confused him, that is until he caught himself thinking about the dream again and scowled at the ground with a narrowing of his eyes. Why was he thinking about it? It was just a stupid, pointless dream and after all Sebastian was a common enough name, someone probably said the name around him before and it stuck with him, plus it's not like it truly matters anyhow.

He couldn't indulge in something like that, for one it was considered a sin to those above him and secondly, he was to be Mated with Elizabeth so there really wasn't anything he could do about it and then he growled when he shook his head. What was wrong with him? One stupid dream and here he is pointing out the negatives as to  _why_ something like that can't happen and then he's wanting to be with this Sebastian person wondering how he knew a name such as that. It was all so stupid! He sighed out shivering lightly but not from any sort of cold, but more of a feeling of foreboding and dread yet there was excitement lying underneath the two main feelings as his shut his eyes gently.

There was the soft breeze moving around him ruffling his hair and clothes gently, the ground cool yet firm beneath his bare feet and the wall supporting his back, these were all things that kept him connected to the here and now, not to some dream even when his mind veered towards the dream he squeezed his eyes shut focusing on something else. He was being a stupid boy, you'd think being alive for so many centuries would cure you of acting like a hormonal, lusty boy but clearly not. Ciel sighed out again keeping his eyes shut though not as tightly, his flush fading along with the skipping and thumping of his heart, his dream seeming to melt away as quickly as it had came and he sighed with satisfaction opening his eyes and he turned to enter the hotel once again when a sound of shoes against the ground got his attention.

His back straightened and tightened, the muscles beneath his skin so tense and tight he feared his back would spasm and break, his shoulders stiff as his snapped his head to the left scanning for the sound of the shoes, of the owner, feeling tenser than he'd like. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer, he clenched his jaw tightly as his blue eyes sparked with anger yet a sort of resolution to stay as he turned with his back to the door ready to open the door and run in by keeping his hand on the doorknob tightly.

The person came into view and Ciel felt his eyes widen as his mouth threatened to to drop open as he looked forward at the tall figure. This person had sinfully full lips that looked like they could curve and speak his name and he'd drop to his knees with zero effort or thought; his black hair was only a little long but hung on either side of his face like a frame while one long, silky black strand of hair crossed over the bride of his noise for the end to touch his left cheek, his skin white yet his long black lashes framed familiar looking red eyes.

This person looked quite surprised to see Ciel, while he glared shoving any and all thoughts of this person's looks and familiarity down into a tight ball until it all disappeared, glaring at the taller man who continued looking at him with that look of surprise. Ciel hated that he noticed how his full lips parted softly with a little inhale of air only for them to curve into a wide, almost sensual looking smirk as his red eyes began to dance with what looked like humor but something much more deeper.

"I never thought I'd cross paths with you again. Master."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh it's almost nightmarish how bad my writing was back in 2016! It's work to fix it so please tell me if something sounds or looks wrong! It'd be much appreciated!

Ciel blinked slowly yet quickly as his blue eyes widened just a touch at the shiver that ran through him as his eyes met those red ones, marveling at the smooth yet deep color that seemed to nearly glow. There was something about this person that was definitely familiar and he felt a flush of embarrassment to say that one, he recognized his voice but two...well two, was the way this person's lips moved when he smirked and Ciel felt the embarrassment nearly eat away at him in that instant. He didn't like being embarrassed at all, it was a stupid silly emotion, but here it was burning inside of him with no end insight in such a way that he felt like just going inside for the sake of making the embarrassment disappear but something was keeping him there.

"It is quite interesting seeing you. You're much older, than I thought you'd be." Sebastian said with a little smirk but Ciel glared icily at the man as he pressed his back to the wall tight as he possibly could. 

"Why? Cause you're a sick pedophile fuck of a man that wants a boy to screw with?" Ciel snaps out as he glared as best as he could but it was that same smirk that was moving across Sebastian's lips that made Ciel feel like punching that perfect face just to see if it would bruise.

"Not at all, Master. I expected you to be young, for that's how my mark reacted when-Oh my, you look confused." Sebastian smirked wider at the glaring yet confused looking Ciel, his blue eyes bright as a flame and bright as the soul that Sebastian had been denied for so very long.

"Shut up! Just leave, I'm not your master or anything! And stop talking like you know me because you don't!" Ciel shouted glaring as his hand twisted the knob in his hand slightly, prepared to run inside if he had too and he clenched his jaw tightly only for his eyes to widen into large, blue moons.

Sebastian had lifted his left hand up, his sharp teeth biting the end of his white glove and pulled it off in a quick motion, that had something stirring below for Ciel for the action seemed more erotic than anything. But it was quickly gone and replaced with the shock when he stared at the Faustian mark on the back of Sebastian's hand. Ciel had an urge, a deep burning urge, to turn and run inside, to get away from this person-no this _demon_ , as fast as he possibly could without being caught.

He felt like his mouth had turned into a dry desert in a matter of seconds as his wide eyes locked on Sebastian's left hand. Even though he knew exactly what the mark was, why it was there, what Sebastian was, and that mark looked ever so familiar to Ciel in such a way that he felt his right eye throb softly. But something was itching and scratching at the back of his mind like he was forgetting something. He squinted angrily as his eyes narrowed into angry slits at Sebastian who just raised a perfect black brow at Ciel who fought down a surprising flush that wanted to pool in his cheeks but he refused to let the scalding color rise any further than his neck which burned strangely as his heart hammered against his chest.

"Get out of here! I don't want to be caught with  _your_ kind!" Ciel snaps turning shoving the door open but a sudden movement of feet caught his attention and the door was shut and a long arm was around his waist making him cry out in surprise. "Let me go!"

"What do you mean 'my kind'? Master, you know what I am, you've always known unless-" Sebastian had sounded confused then froze which Ciel took advantage of to shove Sebastian as far away from him as he could while he glared opening the door slightly to slip through as he glared at the demon.

"Don't come near me, ever again. I don't need to be affiliated with you nor do I want too! So leave!" Ciel snaps as he turned to go inside and his anger was about to bubble over, his hatred for the creature behind him when it felt like the next words that would be formed froze everything.

"Master have you...forgotten?" Sebastian asked the question, his confusion yet intrigue was so palpable Ciel felt like he could reach out and just mold it in his hands like putty and he stiffened his back best as possible and turned his head to glare over his shoulder.

"I don't know you. Nor do I have anything that I've forgotten, I don't know you, I don't wish to know you and I don't want you near me again. Is that clear?" Ciel growls out as his eyes flared brightly making a shiver go down Sebastian's spine as he looked at Ciel intently and then a slow, wicked smirk curved over his full lips as his red eyes flashed.

"I think you _do_ want to know me, after all I have all the answers and know all about your past. Even if you don't come to me now, I have a feeling you'll end up coming to me anyhow. And when you do, I shall be waiting for you, Master." Sebastian gave a light bow then turned walking away with confident steps that had Ciel glaring hotly at his back.

He turned walking inside the hotel feeling to angry to even think of sleep as he marched to the stairs going up them quickly to his room opening the door and trying his hardest not to slam it, knowing he could quite possibly wake others but also ruin the door at the same time. God! That man irked him! He seemed like the kind of person to push on his buttons constantly and was Ciel stupid enough to go to that-that _demon_? Hell no! He wasn't stupid enough to do that! Nor was he stupid enough to let those stupid, cloying words get to him no matter what this demon knew about his past, he could figure it out **_on his own_**.

Yet, as he grinds his teeth angrily walking to the bed laying out on his stomach, he felt that the tug he'd felt to this world when he entered it was straight to the demon, to Sebastian, but he didn't want it to be true. He honestly hoped it wasn't true but at the same time his stomach tightened with what felt like excitement and happiness at the prospect, at the mere _thought_ that the tug might be to Sebastian. And that's what unnerved him. Why should he care about some bloody demon? How could he even begin to think about him? Why was his obsessing over the demon? How did he know him?

Ciel shook his head hard making his hair whip around his face harshly then glared hotly and intensely at the bed sheets, his eyes seeming to just glow in the dark from the intensity of his glare and he clenched his jaw tight. He couldn't help it, something about the demon was pulling his thoughts back to the raven haired man more and more; and it hadn't even been five _minutes_ since he talked to the demon. This was so-so _idiotic!_ He shivered lightly moving his arms around his body hugging his elbows to his body tightly letting his lashes lower slowly but surely giving him what must have been a sleep or half lidded look.

This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't even supposed to be in contact with this demon. Hannah had spoken in his mind, just as he got to this plain, that if a man of the name Sebastian Michaelis came to him then he was to turn him away, he wasn't to speak or be involved with the demon in any way shape or form. He wasn't **_allowed_** too yet...he wanted to so badly. Something was tugging and demanding he give in and go to Sebastian but he wouldn't. He was stronger than that, he wasn't like Elizabeth looking for attention and affection where it wasn't to be sought but he wanted to go to the demon. God he even ached too. Ached? What the fuck? He shook his head again angry at the thoughts in his head then crawled up to place his head on the pillow again as he shut his eyes tightly willing sleep to come. It took a while but the flutters and wisps of sleep came to him and he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

When Ciel woke again it wasn't night, as it had been before, but a bright morning that caste bright rays of light onto his pillows that managed to sneak through the curtains and he rolled over groaning as he rubbed his face into his pillow. He didn't want to be awake, he wanted to sleep more and stay within the comforts of his bed and just see if maybe everything up to then was a dream. It was a childish notion but still he wanted it to be true even if it couldn't be and he sighed sitting up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his hair stood up crazily around his head as he looked tiredly at a clock, any whatsoever, around his room as his eyes finally landed on one on the wall, ticking away softly.

It was around ten in the morning, a little shock to Ciel for the bluenette almost never slept in so late. He was always awake  at six or maybe even seven in the morning seeing as all the older ones thought being up early helped a young mind but it did not and only resulted in many cranky people. He was one of them. He sighed sliding out of the bed sheets looking at the bed longingly before he turned to the bathroom walking to it quickly shutting the door and sighed as he walked to the shower turning the knob making water immediately blast out of the head.

Ciel shut his eyes letting his head fall back softly as his lashes rested on his cheeks then stuck together from the water and he began to slowly washing his body but he felt something tugging at his mind, he wasn't sure what, but he knew it was important. He sighed as his eyes opened lightly then shut again when a melody, faint and weak, trickled across his mind causing his brows to pull together tightly. Ciel rushed to finish washing his body and hair then stood under the water for a few quick seconds before turning the water stepping out grabbing a towel wrapping it around his hips as water dripped off his hair to trickle down his chest with droplets hitting his shoulders softly.

He walked into his room pulling on a new pair of clothes courtesy of Grell who'd said and he quotes "it's disgusting and unhygienic to wear the same clothes for a month" which had made Ciel snicker a bit only to receive a thump on the head before he could run away fast enough. He pulled on a white shirt and a pair of jeans the Reaper had managed to sneak him and he chuckled lowly under his breath again before buttoning up to the jeans turning to the door moving the towel over his hair quickly before throwing it to a corner, not sure where, but walked out of the room feeling a pull to the outside world.

He sighed knowing he couldn't afford to take luxuries while he was here, for he had a job he needed to do and he had to get it done then and there, then get back home in time for the binding ritual with Elizabeth. Ciel then walked to the door opened it and was stepping out into the hall walking down it quickly, only find himself going to the stairs faster than he thought and he walked down the stairs quickly to the front doors. He walked out of the hotel quickly and onto the street pausing once before walking slowly moving a hand through his slightly damp hair when there was a loud laugh that got his attention and his head lifted, his eyes scanning when they landed on a blonde.

He looked about his age, a smile curved over his lips as his ice blue eyes glittered happily but had an underlying look like a cat ready to pounce, his cowlick sticking up crazily as he smiled down at a small body pressed to his side, one that looked about thirteen possibly with reddish-maybe brown?- hair with big gray eyes. They looked familiar, very damn familiar. So familiar to  Ciel that it itched at his mind that he definitely knew him. Yet as he searched through his long memory he came to a surprising end to his memories only to realize he'd never truly seen the pair of boys across from him before. So why did they look familiar?He slowed his walking so he could watch them out of the corner of his eyes as he pushed his hands into his pockets and he found himself surprisingly chewing on the inside of his cheek. What the hell was he waiting for? If he learned their names, by some damn luck, it's not like he'd know them or remember them somehow right? He sighed beginning to go back at his own speed again hearing the blonde and the younger boy's laughter behind him and he couldn't get the itching feeling to go away and it was making him crazy.

"Ciel? Ciel!" Ciel's head snapped to look over his shoulder as his blue eyes met wide, surprised ice blue eyes while lips parted into a soft O shape and the smaller boy turned looking at Ciel.

Ciel then felt a wave of blackness crash over his senses crash over him as his eye twitched softly and he pressed a hand to his right eye as a memory or-something, he didn't know, came up slowly but the voices inside of it were murky and weak, muffled like he was hearing them underwater. He then gasped when a hand touched his arm and his eyes met those ice blue eyes again and as the lips parted to say his name Ciel shook off the hand and ran forward.

With his arms pumping at his sides ignoring rude comments being thrown at him when he sped past and shoved into people without looking. His head was aching painfully with a soft ringing in his ears while his mouth tasted strangely metallic like he was about to vomit. He felt like he was forgetting something important. Something so fucking important that he felt like an idiot to forget it but he didn't even know what he was forgetting. He ran panting quickly and before he knew it he tripped landing on his shoulder crying out squeezing his eyes shut tight hearing gasped and shocked muffled voices when the sound of a door opening made him open his eyes.

He pushed himself up as his hand came up to see if he scraped his face at all when his shoulder throbbed viciously, knowing he probably popped it out of place or something which would be just his shitty luck. But he looked up a tall man with black robes hanging off his frame it seems but fitted him perfectly, he had a scar running across his face with piercing green eyes staring down at him through white bangs as he looked down at Ciel. Then a smile crossed his lips slowly as his pale hand reached down and out to Ciel, the smile turning into a grin.

"It was a matter of time that you found my shop. I'm quite glad you found it on your own in such a short span of time." The man said with a little cackle as his fingers curled once and Ciel lifted his hand placing it in the man's hesitantly.

"And who exactly are you?" Ciel asked sounding tired and weak, not snappish and angry as he had last night making him feel angry with himself.

"I'm Undertaker, my little Ciel. Come in and I'll explain as much as I can to you." Undertaker said grinning at Ciel openly and the bluenette allowed himself to be pulled up and dragged into the Undertaker's shop without much of a fight.


	5. Chapter Five

Undertaker was making tea, humming under his breath while being completely aware of the bluenette over in the next room, his skin prickling with awareness of the angel sense rolling off the bluenette. This boy, this _angel_ , was Ciel Phantomhive and Undertaker knew it, he knew that the blonde boy- Alois was it?- knew it was Ciel, Grell, Ronald,William and Hannah Annafellows also knew it was Ciel Phantomhive, even that butler knew it was the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

The only one who didn't know was the bluenette himself and he didn't appear to have any memories to speak of which made the Undertaker curious as to why his memories were gone. The tea was whistling softly and he promptly took it off pouring it into two beakers he used as a substitute for tea cups then placed a tea bag in each beaker letting it soak for a few moments, Then he walked out holding his own tea while handing the bluenette his tea and watched as the boy blinked softly then lift it up taking a curious sip and his eyes widened with surprise.

"What kind of tea is this?" Ciel asked looking at Undertaker with curiosity and a little disturbed look but he was already raising the tea back up to take another sip like he couldn't help it and Undertaker chuckled.

"It is Earl Gray. Your favorite tea after all." Undertaker casually said as he dipped his tea bag in and out of the water of his beaker watching the boy drinking his tea, drinking close to half of it, when he finally put it down narrowing his blue eyes onto Undertaker's green ones.

"Tell me everything you know of." Ciel demands as his eyes narrowed a bit more but Undertaker smirked widely at this, as if amused by the demand and like it had no impact on the male.

"Well I know that to make a coffin you must make each side a bit equal yet to the side and proportions of a humans body; that a demon is susceptible to salt; that crosses are a fake to every mythical creature; that there's many more Reapers in the world than there were before. I know that there's a certain wasp in the world that seems to eat it's way from a caterpillar, I know that-"

"Stop! I didn't mean  _everything!_ What do you know of angels is what I meant!"

"Well then, little Ciel, you should've been much more specific." Undertaker gave a large, wicked grin as Ciel scowled at him angrily. "Alright, I'll offer up some of my information. For a price."

"Price? What price? That was all stupid nonsense you said a moment ago! Just tell me!" Ciel snapped outraged as he glared at the Undertaker who just grinned wider.It irritated the young angel that Undertaker seemed to making somewhat of a joke out of this. 

"I want a good laugh, a joke that'll blow me away and then I'll tell you all you wish to know." Undertaker let loose a few chuckles as Ciel sighed out loudly searching his mind for a joke, any at all but all he had were dirty ones thanks to the damn courtesy of both Loki and the humans.

"Alright." Ciel blew out a breath as he rolled his eyes at Undertaker who grinned. He felt a need to blush for some God known reason but the joke bubbled up. ( ** _A/N: The following joke I found off of joke website!_** ) "A teacher was wrapping up class and started talking about tomorrow's final exam. He said there would be no excuses for not showing up tomorrow, barring a dire medical condition or an immediate family member's death. One smart ass male student said "What about extreme sexual exhaustion?" and the whole classroom burst into laughter. After the laughter had subsided, the teacher glared at the student, and said "Not an excuse, you can use your other hand to write."

It seemed to take a moment, a blank and tiring moment, seemed to fall between Undertaker and Ciel, the angel's eyes narrowed as his brow began to twitch with the silence. It was then that the Undertaker seemed to get the joke for he roared with laughter that had Ciel nearly jumping out of his skin as stared wide eyed at the Undertaker. He didn't think it was that honestly  funny, just a stupid sex joke he picked up from somewhere but the Undertaker apparently found it funny enough to laugh at it making his eye brow twitch again. It took some time but Undertaker slowly calmed down, a small little trail of saliva leaking down his chin making Ciel blink tiredly.

"Alright, alright, you'll have your answers now." Undertaker chuckled out wiping his mouth with his long black sleeve and Ciel narrowed his eyes again. "Angel's are, straight down too it, those who have passed on to the afterlife. Many angels are low ranking or no ranking, have no status but most are placed high above to watch over things. That's what you are, is it not? Anyhow, many low or no status have all their memories, they can recall loved ones, dates, times, months and seasons, all the things they previously loved and enjoyed."

"Yes, yes I know!" Ciel snapped out, feeling like he was being given a lesson as he had when he'd first ended up getting lessons on angels in the very very beginning. He noticed Undertaker glaring slightly making a shiver run down his spine.

"May I continue?" Undertaker asked a bit coldly making Ciel nod and purse his lips as not to speak again and Undertaker nodded with satisfaction. "Now, no status or low ranking, non ranking etc etc angels are gifted with much more knowledge and broader ways of seeing life. However the higher up the angel, when formed, is either given or having memories taken away. Many, like the Seraph, have all memories of their previous human lives sealed off from the moment they end up in Heaven, so they have no idea who they are or what they'd done, before having new memories and ideas installed into their minds which stick because the mind is still blank."

"Why?" Ciel couldn't stop the question from bursting from his lips and Undertaker looked a little surprised then grinned wickedly. Like he'd been waiting for just that question and couldn't help but enjoy answering it.

"Here's a question for you. If you were an all knowing being that had many humans lives in your hands, then have those human lives come to you as angels and have many memories only to be outraged to be killed off, would you want them to remember?" Undertaker replied tilting his head to the side, his bangs seemed to slid revealing his left eye a bit as the green iris, the marking of a Reaper, burned into Ciel.

He thought long and hard on that before he answered carefully."No, I wouldn't want them to remember if that's what would happen."

"Exactly. So that's why the higher ranking an angel gets the more likely it is for all their memories to be sealed off permanently. However there was one way for an angel to get their memories back but it isn't a good decision."

"How?"

"You don't want to know. After all you only wished to hear on angels and memories, right? Then I should satisfy that little mind with all there is to know of angels rather than memories." Undertaker said getting up as though to go get a book or something when Ciel stood up slamming his hands down on the small table hard enough making everything rattle softy.

"No! Tell me how to get memories back! Don't withhold information I paid for!" Ciel shouted angrily his blue eyes burning hotly when, as his right eye began to throb softly, Undertaker looked at it only to have his eyes widen at the faint, very faint, image of a contract flashed once before disappearing quickly. Then Undertaker slowly grinned coming and sitting back down across from the bluenette.

"You truly want to know?" Undertaker asked slowly as he grinned wider and Ciel nodded seriously with his jaw clenched tight. "For an angel of a high ranking to remember and get all their human memories back, that angel has to fall."

"F...Fall?" Ciel sounded like a small child then, his blue eyes wide with the words. If he wanted his memories back he'd have to fall? Become a fallen one? Like Lucifer? Was he...Was he desperate to have memories?

"Yes, fall. That is the only known way most important angels have gotten their human memories back. However, you seem quite hesitant. What, is the idea of jumping into the unknown beguiling and scary to you? Or is it that you _enjoy_ being part of that Seraph ranking?" Undertaker asked grinning widely at Ciel who glared at him and then down at the ground feeling like one of those reasons had to be it but there was a feeling that if he did remember he'd be destroyed internally.

"No. I only wanted to know how to get memories back. That's it nothing more and nothing less. I don't need anything of you anymore, so I suspect you won't want to be of any relation to me." Ciel said standing up, his eyes dull and emotionless as he then turned walking to the door after putting his tea down. He reached a hand out to the door knob once he got to the coffin shaped door twisting the knob only to pause when the Undertaker spoke again. 

"Oh yes, I will be needing and wanting some relation with you, little Ciel.Come by and visit my shop any time!"

* * *

Ciel walked on his own back to his hotel, his hands moving through his hair a few times before he locked his hands behind his head then slid them down to the back of his neck as he walked. He knew it was day now but he felt so overwhelmed with his thoughts and new knowledge that he felt like sleeping! So much so that he wanted to slid under the bed sheets of his soft mattress and just shut his eyes and- His eyes widened as his thoughts were cut of abruptly when he found himself being swung then slammed against the wall of an alley way, a hand squeezing his throat his eyes met furious looking violet eyes and he glared at Ash.

"You stupid boy!" The white haired man hissed out angrily as his eye seemed to flash bright in anger as he glared hatefully at Ciel who couldn't even manage a choked reply for the hand holding his throat was much too tight. "You are not to go near that man again! It is an order! If you value your standing and rank then you won't speak with him again!" The words were spit out like ice.

"Le-Let..go...!" Ciel choked out faintly as his hands, seeming much smaller strangely, around the white haired males wrist tightly trying to pull it away a bit to breath but he couldn't seem to get the hand to even move a fraction of a millimeter. His mind, for a blank reason, immediately called out to  _him_ but he also stiffened a bit at the thought of letting his pride down. Even if it was to get this disgusting creature off him.

"You are never to speak to him, it's the order of the Council you are not to speak with that man! Do you understand!" Ash hissed the words to the boy when the the hand that had been squeezing tighter and tighter was suddenly being pulled from Ciel's  neck and his eyes adjusted up to see Ash being slammed against the wall.

"Don't **_touch_** him, you disgusting hermaphrodite angel." Sebastian bit out angrily and rather disgustedly as he clenched his hand tightly on Ash's throat until the angel was clawing at Sebastian's arm hard, his eyes wide with surprise. Sebastian looked over his shoulder slightly making Ciel's eyes widen lightly as he met the swirling vortex of magenta colored irises with a slit pupil that bore into him deeply. Then Ciel felt a snap inside of him like a rubber band making him jerk upright as he looked at Sebastian then at the choking Ash, feeling zero compassion but he sighed.

"Let him go, Sebastian." Ciel said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose despite feeling like his head was swimming through murkiness and he was trying to find the way out of it. He sighed in faint relief seeing Sebastian let go of Ash fraction by fraction.

"Fine. I let you go this one time, but if I see you _anywhere_ near my master, if you put your disgusting hands on him again I won't be so hesitant to rip those wings you so dearly love off. Even if Ciel orders me not too. Understand?" Sebastian spat out as Ash just rubbed at his throat with the same surprise then muttered something under his breath and took off. That then left him and Sebastian alone in the alley, Ciel standing there with his throat just barely throbbing, a barely there pain as he looked up under his lashes at the demon, who's eyes were back to a regular red they'd been before and he smiled bitterly. "Master-"

"Fucking save it. I'm too damn tired too deal with you." Ciel muttered as he walked past Sebastian to his hotel as he blinked tiredly feeling like he was going to just give out. That's why he was surprised to feel hands moving to his underarms holding him up and Ciel tilted his head back a bit looking up at Sebastian who had a pleasant smile on his lips.

"I'll help you to your place of stay. Don't worry, I'll get you there safe and sound." Sebastian said picking Ciel up in a bridal style making the little bluenette flustered and embarrassed as he scowled then sulked over Sebastian's shoulder.

He really wanted to wait until he got to his room but his eyes...they were just to close to Sebastian's and he couldn't help but be sucked into the red of his iris.  There was something so olden about Sebastian's speaking it seemed but it was strangely familiar and comforting. Same with the way he was being held and the way he was being moved with each of the demon's steps. Like this had been done much before, a thousand times, but it eluded his grasp of rationality. In the end Ciel couldn't care and he allowed his eyes to slide shut.


	6. Chapter Six

The sun, the stupid ugly annoying ball of fire rose higher and ever so higher in the sky, the bright yellow light filling the world and, annoyingly, managing to squeeze rays of light through Ciel's closed curtains and slant across his eyes. His brows pulled together tightly and his lashes fluttered gently and he opened his eyes slowly, his pupils shrinking to a pinprick at the onslaught of light and groaned. He rolled over burying his face into his pillow only to frown when he turned his head to press his cheek into the pillow but was instead being pressed tight against a chest that felt cool. Surprisingly Ciel felt comfortable but when he noticed the black silk that was familiar to him he shoved at the body moving back so fast he cried out as he fell out of the bed slamming straight onto his back, his face a dark burning red. Sebastian blinked then moved to the edge of the bed looking down both innocently and curiously at the blushing, just barely stammering bluenette then grinned slowly.

"What's the matter, Master? You took quite the spill just now! How's your back?" Sebastian asked as he smirked, yet his tone held the same innocent and curious tone as his face and eyes seemed to hold making Ciel glare then growl lowly in his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing in my damn bed?!" Ciel barked out scrambling up to his feet when Sebastian shifted to get off the bed and he glared at the demon, feeling like his heart was going to just pound out of his poor chest as his blue eyes took on a livid look as they looked straight at Sebastian.

"Well, if you recall, last night you wanted me to stay with you." Sebastian said with a little shrug but his lips were curved into a soft smirk as he looked at the bluenette who looked flustered, letting out little noises like he was going to speak but just couldn't, his face such a dark red it reminded Sebastian of a tomato.

"I-I don't recall that! I would never ask you t-to stay with me!" Ciel nearly screamed as his hands buried themselves into his hair as he scrambled to recall one moment last night where he said he wanted the demon to stay. Much to his shame and embarrassment, there was a very faint recollection of him mumbling for Sebastian not to leave, not until he truly fell asleep and when he did he expected the demon to leave but he didn't! "Why are you still here!?"

"I stayed to make sure you awoke alright. Also to make sure that hermaphrodite angel didn't sneak in here. You're welcome for that, by the way." Sebastian said the 'you're welcome' part rather dryly in such a way Ciel narrowed his eyes slowly. It sounded like he was being sarcastic without being sarcastic. 

"Don't speak to me in that tone! Watch your damn mouth!" Ciel snapped lowering his hands away from his hair glaring at the demon who began to glare back slowly, second by second as said demon stood up to his full height which was much taller than Ciel.

"Maybe I wouldn't speak in such a tone if I wasn't slowly becoming less patient with you!" Sebastian snapped back surprising Ciel but with the clicking of his shoes Ciel trembled once with anger.

"Then fucking leave! I don't want you here so just leave me be if you're losing patience! I never wanted you to stay until the mo-" His words cut off when Sebastian's hands shot out slamming into the wall just beside Ciel's head making his blue eyes widen largely with concern and shock, his words dying on his lips quickly.

"You surely test my patience, you little angel. You're most obnoxious right now and I can't stand it." Sebastian growled as his eyes seemed to pulse, going to the magenta swirl of glowing light back to red in the same pulse, his eyes narrowed as they glared. "You are truly the biggest brat in existence."

"Then leave!" Ciel snapped but it sounded weaker when Sebastian began lowering his head until he could practically sense the demon's heart beats. Which actually surprised Ciel because he didn't think demons _had_ heartbeats. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Just shut up." Sebastian mumbled as their foreheads touched with a soft thunking noise making a little squeaking noise leave Ciel's lips at the sudden proximity of his and Sebastian's face and he trembled in soft, little bursts.

"S-Stop!" Ciel gasped out when the demon's head tilted gently, his lips moving with the word which caused their lips to brush just faintly and it sent bolts of lightening down Ciel's spine as his eyes widened hugely at the sensation. Sebastian's eyes did that same pulse thing as before, whatever it was, his heart speeding up quickly as Sebastian leaned in, his top lip just barely touching Ciel's as the bluenette trembled. "Please...don't."

"But you want me too." Sebastian whispered back to the bluenette, their breathes mingling and mixing, just mere millimeters between Sebastian and Ciel's lips. There was a  sweet ache to lean in and press his lips to the demon's that was overwhelming. He needed to, wanted too, craved to do it and screamed if he didn't do it,  when a bolting throb of blackness swept over the bluenette and Sebastian stumbled back. Ciel held his head in his hands gasping in a breath as his eyes widened and he trembled quicker.

"Go...Go away." Ciel whispered as the pain increased slowly but surely, like riding a roller coaster, he was climbing towards the top of something and the pain was going to be the sudden drop.

"I don't think I should. Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian sounded strangely unsure, which made the pain inside Ciel swell with the simple words and his head snapped up his blue eyes burning bright like the light of everything blue rested within his azure colored eyes.

" _ **I said to fucking go away!**_ " Ciel screamed angrily as the pain, the drop of bone crushing pain he knew would happen, fell over him and he screamed closing his eyes tightly as he clutched at his hair tightly.

He was barely aware of the feeling of arms picking him up and placing him on the bed as he continued to just scream in gut wrenching pain, rolling over so the sounds were muffled but it did barely anything. He kept screaming and screaming until a blackness crept over his mind as he trembled hard. In the next instant of that creeping black, Ciel was nowhere yet everywhere at the same damn time, he was surrounded, saw, felt, smelled and tasted the numbing blackness around him. What unnerved him was he felt his lips moving calling someone's name to save him, so intensely that he could feel his throat hurting badly with the screams, but he couldn't feel them as though they were his own.

There was a harsh stinging across his cheek and he was snapped out of that trance, his breath coming in hard and loud like the huge gulp that it was and he felt tears resting his eyes strangely and he looked up into the unnerved, yet strangely panicked eyes of Sebastian, his trembles coming in hard bursts. He felt Sebastian rubbing his back softly, surprisingly, comfortingly as he sat there scrunched up on the bed with his muscles twitching gently as his eyes remained wide and he looked up at Sebastian.

"Tell me, what was it? I need to understand what that was to help you with next time it happens, just tell me. Ciel, tell me." Sebastian's words flowed over Ciel as his lashes lowered a bit as he cheeks flushed a soft red and his hand moved up of it's own accord as his head tilted back a bit, his and Sebastian's eyes meeting only to clash when the bluenette shut his eyes. His fingers slid over a silky feeling tie that he grabbed hard then yanked the demon down before he could recoil and smashed their lips together.

Ciel inhaled slowly but sharply through his nose as their lips pressed against one another, both meeting and fitting together like puzzle pieces and it took a moment before their lips began moving slowly, Ciel slid his fingers up from the tie around Sebastian's neck only to bury his fingers into the silky dark hair and he blushed dark with the feeling of Sebastian's lips sliding and moving across his own. Ciel was losing himself, he felt something throbbing inside of him growing threatening to explode but wouldn't which he knew.

He felt a stirring down below that got him hissing in a breath through his nose and he was being pushed back just as he got the oh so 'brilliant' idea to move back. As if possessed, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders holding onto the demon tightly like he'd be swept away by the sensations forming inside of him. Sure he and Loki had kissed once, just experimentally and curiously, but this was lust and desire in it's purest form with so many other feelings inside of him that were becoming new and sparking inside of him crazily despite him shouting at the demon not even moments before.

He blushed hotly then felt his heart stutter in his chest when Sebastian licked his bottom lip softly requesting entrance that got Ciel blushing hotter again. He turned his head breaking the kiss sucking in deep yet quick breath, feeling excited beyond believe and he felt Sebastian's breathes against his neck as his eyes shut gently again and he trembled softly. Ciel slowly opened his eyes again then, even slower, moved his gaze up to meet Sebastian's lustful red orbs when he trembled as quick, pant like breathes left his parted lips and his heart stuttered while he moved his arms slowly away from Sebastian's shoulder.

"Please...go." Ciel whispered as his heart hammered sending jolts of surprising pain down through his body at the idea of Sebastian actually listening to his words and leaving.

"Why?" Sebastian murmured gently, his voice husky as all hell making Ciel want to shiver but he felt some part of his mind come back and he knew this was on all levels wrong. Not because they were two men-well okay because they _were_ two men which according to so many it was wrong- but also because he was an angel and Sebastian a demon, they were on two different wave lengths and he couldn't allow whatever... _this_ was to happen or form.

"Because I don't want you here." Ciel whispered again as he looked away at the wall pursing his lips gently when the words left his lips as he let his arms drop to his sides. He wouldn't become attached, he wouldn't feel upset or even hurt or pained that he was making Sebastian leave. He refused to. Then he looked up at Sebastian feeling a spark of anger. "Go! God can't you understand that? Just go!"

"Fine. I'll go, but just remember that if you truly need me I'm just a shout away." Sebastian said nodding sitting up off the smaller body nearly making said boy nearly cry out from the loss of warmth and weight. From the demon who walked to the door immediately, making Ciel jerk when the demon didn't even look back as he left, the door making a soft click. He felt something wet drop onto his cheek making him blink quickly then lifted his finger tips up touching the wetness of his cheek then glared at the sheets.

"Stupid. I shouldn't be crying, I barely even know him, I've barely been here, I have zero reason to cry." Ciel whispered fiercely to himself then clutched some of the fabric of the sheets up into his hand tightly. "I don't cry. So why am I?"

* * *

When Ciel woke up his eyes were itchy, wet and swollen as moonlight flickered through the curtains as he turned his head softly and rolled to his side and rubbed his eyes gently. He was so stupid. So so _so_ stupid! He blinked groggily, his eyes felt too swollen and his nose was all clogged up making him frown softly. Why he was crying so much? He had no right to be crying! No need to be! He slid out of bed sighing, rubbing his hands over his face hard and harshly like he wanted to just rip the skin from his face. Then he walked to his window opening the curtains squinting once before looking straight up at the moon wondering why he felt a sudden wave of nostalgia move over him and he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"I need to get to work." Ciel muttered then jerked gently at the sound of his voice in the dark, spacious room.It was rather strange, hearing his voice carry like that, even in the dark empty room. 

He shook his head softly moving his hand through his hair then walked to his bathroom to take a shower, a cold one, so that he'd stop feeling hot and worked up as he was right now when he saw a little scrap of paper on the small little desk the room had in the corner of said room. Ciel walked over picking it up looking down at the pale, nearly glowing paper due to the moonlight. He then started frowning when he saw Sebastian's name scrawled across the pale paper and a phone number, saying that if Ciel couldn't yell for him that he could at least have a number, a land-line most likely, to call and ask for Sebastian to come and get him.

Ciel scoffed tossing the paper away letting it flutter to the floor before walking to the bathroom but just as he got in the doorway he hesitated slightly just barely in the threshold. After that hesitation he turned again walking back to the pale piece of paper picking it up and he walked to his bed sliding the scrap of paper inside of his pillow case. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a couple minutes before he turned to the bathroom walking over to it once again feeling a little spark of satisfaction that he had the paper and he walked inside the bathroom shutting the door softly when he leaned against the hard wood and sighed out loudly into the air.

' _What the hell am I even going to do? What the hell am I even **doing**?_ ' He thought to himself shutting his eyes once as though to get a shred of serenity before he opened his eyes again and he walked to the shower itself turning the knob making water burst out of the nozzle and he sighed once again. It was now that he truly felt his age, but more than that he felt like the weight of his age and the entire world, all his problems and thoughts were just resting on his shoulders ready to break him when he least expected it.


End file.
